


Divine Tease

by iceprinceholmes



Series: Divine Series [12]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: F/M, Jealous Euredian, Married Couple, Sugar Daddy, Yerenica is a minx, Yerenica is a tease, established Yereninovica/Euredian, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: Yerenica teased Euredian by calling him 'daddy' as she was getting measured for a new dress and Euredian just stood there trying to calm himself.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Divine Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by that one chapter in 'Best Laid Plans' by nothing_left_sacred, where Hannibal bough Will tailored suit and Will just flirted with the tailor which riled up Hannibal but then ended up calling him Daddy.

For the very first banquet that Yerencia will attend as Empress, Euredian had called the royal seamstress to the palace for fitting. Although Yerenica insisted that she still had other unused gowns that she could wear for the banquet.

“Seriously, this is going overboard, Euredian.” Yerenica complained as she stood on the little platform while the seamstress measured her.

“And why is _this_ going overboard?” Euredian raised his brow as he watched his wife trying to stay still.

“Well, one I still have functioning gowns that I haven’t had the pleasure to wear yet and two…” Yerenica glanced to the side where there were rows of dresses ready for her, “Most of those dresses are not just ball gown.”

“I thought we might as well get you some winter dress. I have heard that this year winter will be colder than usual.”

“I have my winter dresses!”

“There is this new coat that Lady Glinda designed and it promised a proper warmth for the wearer.”

Yerenica just glared at her husband through the mirror and decided to stop arguing with the man. Euredian could be stubborn when he wanted to and as she always denied jewellery, because it is not a necessity for her, he had decided to spoil her with dresses. According to Euredian’s words it is a necessity to always have dresses and gown for every occasion.

“..Lady Glinda, here.”

A new young voice called out the seamstress and Yerenica turned her head, spotting a young man with ginger hair approaching them while carrying fabric in one hand and holding pins and measurement with the other. Yerenica looked at the man curiously as this was the first time, she saw him since she had worked with the seamstress.

“Ah, thank you Lucio.”

The young man just smiled before he turned to look at Yerenica and flustered slightly as Yerenica was just standing there in her undergarment. He quickly bowed down and trying not stare too much. On the other side of the room, Euredian had tensed up when he saw the new person.

“Your Majesty, this is my latest apprentice. His name is Lucio.” The blonde woman quickly introduced the ginger man who still averting his eyes from Yerenica.

“Ah. Isn’t it rare that man turned into seamstress for women?” Yerenica smiled politely trying to ease the young man before she turned to Lady Glinda.

“It is. I actually didn’t plan to take another apprentice until my dear Carrie, the one with brown hair and freckled cheeks, able to gather her own clients. However, Lucio here is very gifted and it would be such loss for me not to snatch him.”

There was clearly a hint of proud in the other woman’s tone and Yerenica just nodded in understanding.

“Actually, the dresses that you and His Majesty had approved were designed by Lucio. It is also the reason why I’m bringing him today.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes. Now, shall we start with the lilac dress?”

Yerenica glanced at the dress that being carried by Lucio to her. It was a long sleeve with a-line dress. It had cut out around the cleavage, cupping the breast in such way to accentuate them. The sleeves are in patterned lace toward the shoulder area before it slowly blended with the lilac fabric. The shade of the dress was in the Empire’s colour but lighter, something to complement Yerenica’s hair and dress.

Even though she always protested when Euredian bought her new dress every season, Yerenica truly couldn’t say no when she saw the dresses that Lady Glinda offered. All of them were beautiful and surprisingly comfortable when she wore them.

“What do you think?” Yerenica stepped back to the little platform in front of the mirror after changing into the dress and twirled the dress slightly before she turned and looked at her husband.

“Do you like it?”

Euredian had been sending glares toward the new apprentice, ready to snap at the man if he crossed the line even for a tiny bit. However, now his gaze had been fixed on his beautiful wife. She had always looked beautiful in anything that she wore but as she now had matured, he could tell that her taste in style had also changes. Gone the frilly dresses and she had opted something that accentuate her curve and hugged her body just in the right spot.

“Stunning.” There was no other word except that to described what he was seeing and Yerenica just chuckled when she heard that.

“You are very biased, Eru.” Yerenica turned around again, facing the mirror this time as she checked herself.

“This one is very comfortable and surprisingly light.” She hummed as turned her body slightly to see what’s the back look like. It was the same lacey pattern as her sleeves except it overlays the lilac fabric.

“Ah, Your Majesty if I may?”

Yerenica looked at the ginger man who carefully approached her.

“Oh, of course.” She nodded her head and stayed still as the man stood behind her and pulled some of the fabric tighter trying to make it a bit fitter.

“We had created this based on the last measurement but we can adjust this to fit your figure more, Your Majesty.”

Euredian watched as the young man stood _too_ close to his wife, his dirty hands touching her slender waist tightening the fabric slightly. Rationally, he knew that the man was only doing his job after all he was the maker of the dress but he still needed to control his divinity before it lashed out.

Yerenica on the other hand senses the changes of her husband divinity, from the calm to something almost like quiet storm. She glanced at him through the mirror and spotted him glaring at the man stood behind her. She raised her brow a bit before she finally understood what’s happening. Her husband was jealous and she couldn’t hide the small smile on her face.

Oh, this was quite a surprise and she wondered if she could tease him about this, just watching him trying to control himself. With that in mind, Yerenica decided on a plan. Euredian always enjoy teasing her anyway, so he should taste his own medicine.

“Can you make it a bit tighter around the her?” Yerenica asked while pointed below to her chest area. “It is a bit loose so I feel uncomfortable.”

“Ah, of course. Let me fix that for you.”

From the mirror Yerenica could watch how Lucio’s hands move along the fabric and at the same time Euredian’s glare seemed to be intensified. Although she knew Euredian was seething in jealousy and anger from the way his divinity all ruffled and bit rough on the edges. Yerenica smirked at the whole situation, couldn’t really believe that her husband was so easy to rile up.

 _This is quite fun_.

“How is this feeling? Better?”

Yerenica focused her gaze back to the mirror and watched how a slight tightening on the dress made her curve even more apparent. The design was truly beautiful.

“It is better and perhaps another fixing around the waist, but not too tight.” She informed as her own hand passed her curve and showed the ginger where he should tighten next.

The longer the man had to touch her to fix the dress, the more erratic Euredian’s divnity had became and Yerenica bet that if looked could kill, the ginger would have been death few moments ago.

“Oh, that dress suits you very much, Your Majesty!” Lady Glinda who had returned, after checking the other dresses that she supposed to try, easily broke the tension in the air from Euredian’s glaring.

“Hmm.. you think so?”

“Yes! I don’t think you need to try the other gown. This one truly suits you like a glove!” The blonde woman said excitedly as she walked around the platform, checking the dress. “I did say my Lucio is talented one.”

Yerenica chuckled lightly as she still felt the other man’s fingers fixing the dress, “Yes, you did.”

“So, do you want to take this one for the banquet or see the other designs?”

“Hmm.. I do like this dress very much. It is light and doesn’t suffocate me, give me room to breathe.” Yerenica started as she looked back at herself on the mirror.

“I’m sure Euredian like this as well, the colour does compliment me.” She continued and noticed Euredian tensed up at the mention of his name, “Although, he doesn’t really like when I show too much skin, right _daddy_?”

And with a little smirk and innocent tone, Yerenica turned into little minx. She watched as Euredian somehow blanked when she used the odd title that usually only reserved when they were in private or in their own bedroom. Even right now, Yerenica could tell that it wasn’t Euredian alone that was shocked about the title but every attendant, Lady Glinda and the young apprentice had seemed froze after she said the word.

However, Euredian was the first one to recover from his shocked and easily follow the little game that Yerenica started.

“Of course, baby. You look stunning without the need to show some skin.”

“Then do I need to try another dress daddy?” She tilted her head, eyes now fixed on Euredian through the mirror.

“If it’s up to my decision, I would not let you meeting people while showing your collarbone like that.”

Yerenica giggled when she heard the reply, “Such jest, daddy!”

The two were enjoying playing the little game while everyone in the room just seemed to have their brain malfunctioned seeing the Emperor and Empress like this. Yerenica turned her gaze to Lady Glinda who still clearly trying to reboot her brain. It was such funny expression.

“Ah t-then, I can show you other dress, Your Majesty.” Lucio was the next to recover. His cheeks all flushed after hearing the exchange between the couple.

“Oh, that’s wonderful perhaps this time daddy can pick it for me?” Yerenica could hear Lucio choked slightly when she turned around to look at Euredian properly. “Would you daddy? Please?”

She batted her pretty lashes at Euredian and watched as her husband let out a sigh and nodded.

“Of course, baby.” Yerenica clapped her hands at the response as she watched Euredian got up from his seat and makes way toward the row of ball gowns. Yerenica just grinned and stepped down to join him.

She skipped happily toward Euredian and nuzzled on his side, clinging to him. Euredian automatically put his hand on her waist possessively, puling her close to him. Yerenica hid her smirk and almost purred feeling his cool divinity wrapped around her body.

Yerenica knew that she was being ridiculous right now but she truly enjoyed riling up Euredian every now and then. She pressed her palm against his chest, rubbing it slightly as they watched all the gown being presented to them. She watched as Euredian easily dismissed the one that showed too much skin, especially around the chest and collarbone area, or the one that where the colours won’t compliment her complexion.

She felt all giddy inside seeing Euredian like this and when he finally settled on few dress that he approved of, Yerenica leaned upward and gave him a kiss close to his adam apple.

“Can I keep this dress that I’m wearing daddy?” She asked sweetly and she felt his thumb that had been rubbing her side stopped momentarily.

“Why?”

“Well, it is gorgeous and the young lovely apprentice already fixed it to my size. It will be a waste if I didn’t take it.”

Yerenica could tell that mentioning the younger man would rile up Euredian and she really couldn’t stop teasing her lovely husband. Didn’t he know that she utterly in love with him and belongs to him alone?

Euredian glanced down at his wife, watching her very innocent and hopeful expression before his gaze travelled down along the rest of her body. He had to admit that the dress looked stunning on her. He already approved of it when she first walked out wearing the dress. He just didn’t like that the young imbecile man was touching his wife and the person responsible creating the lovely dress.

“Please, daddy?”

And Euredian looked back to the lovely face of his wife, the puppy eyes pleading while calling him with that odd title. He knew that she was riling him up and he bet she knew how that one word affecting his body and reaction. He closed his eyes and took deep breath. During the whole measuring and picking the gowns, Euedian had control his body. His wife was a little minx.

“Alright. You can keep that one just because it looks stunning on you, baby.”’

“Thank you, daddy!” Yerenica grinned and quickly leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Euredian hummed as he let his hand rubbing the side of her side before, she was pulled away to change back to her own dress so the lilac dressed could be tailored according to the latest measurement.

As he waited Euredian walked around more row of winter dresses and coat, picking more clothes for Yerenica much to the delight of the seamstress. Euredian would never hold back when it came to making his wife happy. After all happy wife, happy life. That’s what Count Iven had told him after he married Yerenica and Euredian whole heartedly agreed.

“Daddy! You didn’t have to.”

Euredian turned around, watching his wife approaching him, already dressed in her royal blue coloured dress that he helped to pick earlier this morning. He easily welcomed her back into his arms, wrapping her slender waist with his strong hand making their body pressed against each other.

“Didn’t have to do what?”

“Buying more dress! I told you I still have dresses from the last purchase, daddy.” She pouted while rubbing his chest slowly.

“Isn’t it obvious, baby? I wanted to make sure you will be the most gorgeous woman in Belgoth.”

“Again, with the joke daddy!” She slapped his chest gently before returning to running her finger along his chest, drawing random pattern although with the way she was pressing her body against him, everything that she was doing wasn’t innocent.

“I’m just stating the truth, baby.” He hummed as he rubbed her back, itching downward slowly but he didn’t push for more. He still remembered that they had companies in the room right now.

“Well, if you say so. I can’t say no to you anyway, daddy.”

This time Yerenica whispered as she leaned up slightly and nuzzled to Euredian’s neck, just at the spot where his collar ended while her fingers now reached for the cravat that wrapped around his neck and played with it.

“You are spoiling me rotten, daddy.”

“It’s just natural and nothing you should be worried about.” He rubbed her back as his other hand cupped her cheek and she just leaned in like a lovely kitten.

“What could I do to return such generosity, _daddy_?” She purred and from the glint on her eyes, Euredian knew what would be the end goal of this little teasing that Yerenica been playing for half an hour.

“Hmm.. perhaps I can show you how to repay me, baby?” He whispered back as he slightly leaned in, already planning to whisked her away somewhere private.

“Is that so, daddy? Then perhaps--- you should do that.” She wetted her lower lip before she too leaned in to meet Euredian half-way.

However, before their lips could meet the door opened loudly causing both him and Yerenica jumped. He quickly glared toward the doorway and spotted one of the aides of his wife stood there looking a bit ruffled.

“Empress, your guest for the meeting had arrived.”

“Oh!” Yerenica blinked and turned around to look at the clock noticing that she was running a bit late. “Right! I have that meeting!”

She quickly pulled away from Euredian much to the protest of her husband before she turned to Lady Glinda and her apprentice, Lucio. She gave them a quick smile and quick nod.

“Lady Glinda, I’m sorry I couldn’t stay for long but I believe my dear husband will handle the rest and thank you Lucio for the lovely dress and your help.” She winked at the young apprentice before she turned back to her husband.

“I’ll see you again for dinner later, daddy!” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushed out together with the aide leaving Euredian hot and bothered after all of her teasing.

Euredian grunted inwardly seeing his wife walking away and just started to device a plan on how he could pay her back for all her teasing.

“Felix, make sure I’m not disturbed after dinner time.”

He was going to give Yerenica a taste of her medicine.


End file.
